


Make the Good Girls Go Bad

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothes Fetishization, Community: glee_kink_meme, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana makes good girls go bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Good Girls Go Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Make the Good Girls Go Bad  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Quinn, Santana, Quinn/Santana  
>  **Warnings:** Femslash, clothes fetishization  
>  **Word count:** 650  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=4608456) prompt at the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/) : _Santana wears self-gathered stockings to her Cheerios uniform without any underwear. Quinn is turned on beyond words._ _I want **NO** strap-ons/toys/foreign object penetration if there be sex._  
>  **Summary** : Santana makes good girls go bad.

The moment Quinn opened the door, her mind stuttered to a halt.  
   
Her eyes widened comically in size as she tried to take in the sight before her. Her gaze travelled over the body on the bed. She begun at the dainty small feet, covered in black, shiny stockings. The toenails were painted red and glinted tantalising beneath the fabric. She continued over the curves of the leg. The shiny black fabric covering the tanned skin was alluring. The lace self-gartered the stockings to the slender thighs. Santana was wearing her Cheerios uniform. Then she shifted and Quinn’s mouth was suddenly dry.  
   
No underwear under the short skirt.  
   
Quinn was a good girl. Her parents were old-fashioned and had installed manners and grace into Quinn from an early age. She’d been the perfect lady until she met a certain Santana Lopez. Santana was not a good girl. She was in fact a very, very bad girl. It was extremely alluring.  
   
She made good girls go bad. Quinn found that she didn’t care to resist.  
   
Santana shifted again and raised her head. She didn’t say a thing, but the look in her eyes was clear. It was a command. And Quinn obeyed without thought. The arousal throbbed between her legs and heat made her flush. She got onto the bed and slowly crawled in between Santana’s legs. Her hands gently spread the legs wider apart and she looked into Santana’s wet, pink pussy.  
   
Lowering her head, she placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Santana’s thigh. She kissed the other side before leaning in and giving a teasing flick with her tongue against the clit. Santana jumped slightly. Encourage, Quinn flicked again and Santana moaned silently. She teased the clit with her tongue, thrusting against it and mimicking what she was intending to do. The soft moans told her that Santana was starting to get into it.  
   
She dragged her tongue down and swirled it around the hole. Teasing, she dipped barely dipped in before drawing out. She ghosted a laugh when she heard Santana violently cursing her. Stabbing her tongue inside, she heard Santana crying out in shock. She thrust her tongue in and out of Santana in deep strokes. The Latina brought up her legs and wrapped them around Quinn, urging her closer. Quinn, knowing how little Santana enjoyed being teased, sped up.  
   
Santana was getting closer, if the moans and sighs and curses were an indicator. Her legs were squeezing harder around Quinn’s head as she was getting closer. She mewled when she came and squeezed tight enough for Quinn to be worried. She shuddered and shook when she came and Quinn licked with great strokes away the juices. She enjoyed the taste.  
   
Santana’s legs fell away and she panted. Her ribcage heaved up and down when Quinn came up. She kneeled between Santana’s legs and looked down on her friend and partner in arms. Lazily she rubbed her thumbs over the soft material. God, it was so hot. How did Santana ever come up with these ideas?  
   
She barely had time to notice the smirk before Santana had pulled her up on her knees. Her panties were down on her thighs before she could react and Santana buried two fingers inside of her. She gasped and let her head fall back. Santana lazily thrust her fingers in and out, rotating and creating a friction that made Quinn bite her lip not to whimper.  
   
Suddenly the fingers spread and Santana _scissored_ fingers. Quinn cried out and her cry was swallowed up by Santana’s greedy mouth. Her tongue plundered ruthlessly. Her thump pressed down on Quinn’s clit and she came, screaming into Santana’s mouth. Santana jammed down, cutting off the orgasm with another one. And another one. And another one. And so on until Quinn thought that she might pass out.  
   
Being bad had never been this _good_. 

  



End file.
